


Will you still love me when I'm a monster

by FaunGallops



Category: Adventure Time, Bubbline - Fandom, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline the vampire queen, sugarless gum - Fandom
Genre: Bestiality, Consensual Kink, F/F, Jealousy, Monster - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, PTSD, Sex, Smut, Vaginal, bat, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaunGallops/pseuds/FaunGallops
Summary: Due to trauma triggered by sex, Marceline finds herself breaking down when trying to make love. But she finds a way to give it to the craving princess by somehow getting rid of human thoughts and sanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one-shot; This is a sex scene cut out for the pleasure of viewers who seek excitement not heavy dark plot; There are a backstory to the sex scene and follow-up developments; Please refer to The Daily and Nightly of Marceline Abadeer if you're interested.

(Warning: smut and bestiality)

Marceline's pov

I knew this would feel so wrong to the princess. My princess. But she can't know yet the true reason I'm denying her our regular sex.

My feral eyes seemed to see her in a pained expression. But I cannot be sure, the beast inside me sometimes distorts the reality.

I felt the human emotions, sanity and the conscience leave me, until there is only animalistic thirst and lust left. Good. This will do.

I followed my guts and snuggled her bosom, my long forked tongue flipping lightly across her neck. She moaned in shame and pleasure.

My tiny claws dragged themselves on Bonnibel's collarbone, leaving behind a trail. Pink blood dribbled, and I sucked them looking at her. Her eyes are misty with infatuation.

She snatched me with both of her hands and brought me to her face. It was my turn to blush. Being small, she looks bigger, more maternal and majestic to me. I marvel at her beauty until she smooched me on my furry muzzle, making shame burn me. I wrapped my bat fangs with my lips as best I could, and kissed her back.

I felt loved. I didn't reckon she would love me even in my beast demeanor. This must have been a real challenge for her to overcome. She is actually treating me like a person, when I am a monster.

When she let go catching her breath, i flapped my wings to get at my destination. I snuggled in between her legs, my fur tickling her in the inner thighs. She squirmed with shame and need, tugging on my fur gently. I followed my instincts and pushed my furry face into her womanhood. 'Oh glob Marcy!' She screamed.

I felt all drenched up and my fur tangled together uncomfortably. But still I felt around for the sweet spots that I find easily in my normal form. When I do, I clutch her clit with both my tiny claws and suck on it, hard. 'Ohh! fuck!' She moaned squirming hard, literally fucking my furry face with her hips.

I detached from her clit after a while, lacking air. Instead, I applied my forked tongue onto her sweet opening, stretching straight to the core of her being. 'Marcy!!! I ... oh...' she couldn't make herself intelligible as I swirled my tongue in circles, making sure to hit the front hardened section of her walls. Seems I'm still a skilled fucker in bat form, I thought to myself.

It was not long before she blissfully came. She almost gagged me considering my small form. She stroked my furry back as she rode it out, shaking violently and her insides twitching in contraction in waves, grinding my tongue excruciatingly. I teared up but did not retreat.

As she goes limp, I flew up to her face. My mouth is stuffed so my cheeks stuck out. I chewed in difficulty but I managed to blow a bigger bubblegum ball than myself.

'Marcy, that's too distasteful!' Bonnibel in a delicious blush yelled in shame and snatched me, strangling me a bit. Accidentally, I popped the blob and she snatched it altogether from my mouth, attaching it to her hair. That's new, I didn't know she could do that.

I wriggled out of her clutch and landed on her left breast, the same one I saw Science take refuge under. In a comeback, I sucked her hard then sank my bat fangs into her pink nipple and drained the pink from her breast. 'Marcy, bad bat!' She gasped in pain and plugged me off. I stubbornly landed back down and nestled under her now white breast and get comfortable.

'No! Sleep beside me. I can't suffocate you throwing the blankets over my breasts! What if someone bust in?' She whispered to me soothingly, stroking my tiny bat claws. I did not budge. If Science could do this, why can't I?

'You... cute little butt.' She resigned, letting me and the blankets be. She carefully tugged me in with the blankets while leaving my head in the open. I purred and snuggled to her breast. We drifted off to sleep, her hands cuddling me like she would do a pet.


End file.
